


Smoke | Inktober Art

by PeiperKrieg



Category: Original Work, Third Reich - Fandom, World War II - Fandom
Genre: Art, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Military Uniforms, Nazis, Nazisploitation, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiperKrieg/pseuds/PeiperKrieg
Summary: A figure in the dark.





	Smoke | Inktober Art

[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jlxhrc85pt0jlnc/Inktober-10-smoke.jpg?raw=1)

  



End file.
